Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC module having one or more integrated circuits and a package surrounding them.
Innumerable versions of such IC modules have been known for many years, and require no further explanation.
It is also known that, in some cases, when operating integrated circuits, effects occur which can interfere with operation of the relevant integrated circuit and/or of integrated circuits located in the vicinity thereof, unless appropriate countermeasures are taken.
One such effect can be observed, for example, during switching processes in driver stages of the type shown in FIG. 4, which will be discussed in detail below. Such circuits cannot be used easily and cause problems, especially at very high frequencies and operating speeds.